The Story of Us
by I Slay Darkness With Belief
Summary: "Here's a verse to a song. Make the music... please. Then meet me in your room. And if you don't want to talk to me again after that, fine. I'll leave you alone until we both graduate." I handed Fabian the slip of paper and walked away, not looking back.


**Okay, here's another one-shot xD Thank you to Purple Snowstorm on all your edits and beta-ing xD**

**Check out my other one-shot if you haven't already, and my two othe multi-chapter stories that haven't gotten too much publicity, and... I don't know, maybe you'll see another one-shot out of me, I keep on getting these ideas out of nowhere, it's fun xP**

**Anyway, I'm sick, and I feel really icky, BUT everyone knows that a good constructive review makes authors feel better faster! Even if it's anonymous! So if you're an anonymous reader, PLEASE review too, they help me xD**

**Lastly, I do not own House of Anubis, it's characters, The Story of Us (The song is Taylor Swifts), or Taylor Swift. I wish I did, but I don't have a good enough lawyer xP. So... Here's the story (of us):**

The Story of Us

I sat back in my chair in history. I turned to face the person next to me. Patricia. Patricia Williamson. The girl who hated me about a month ago. Not Fabian. Not the guy who stood by me through thick and thin. The guy who solved clues with me... the guy who I talked to, who I snuggled with, the guy who... who kissed me. Last week, as a matter of fact.

And then it happened. We just... stopped.

Stopped talking. Stopped kissing, though it only happened once. Stopped solving mysteries. Stop being friends, I guess...

Everyone knows. Everyone noticed what happened. But nobody has the guts to say so. I must have freaking _sucked_ at kissing. Because the minute it happened, we were distant. Even by a little. Because, when the crowd calmed down, I gripped his neck closer, but he slid his fingers farther from my hips.

Or maybe it was stage fright. Everyone looked and cheered, and I was scared, too, but I just held him closer. He's always been my rock. Since the moment I ran into him, Joy, and Patricia on my first day here. But I guess not too much anymore.

What if it was because of Joy? I mean, him and Joy were pretty darn close before I came, I've been told. I've been told too much for my liking, as a matter of fact. She even has her own nickname for him. "Fabes".

But I doubt that's it. Joy and Fabian barely crossed paths twice in the past week. He was always avoiding me. And she was always with Patricia in her and Mara's room, laughing, catching up, and being friends.

But you know two that _aren't _laughing? Catching up? Being friends?

I'll give you a hint.

"Fabes" Rutter.

And me.

That's who.

I lifted my pencil off my paper, looking at what I had done. I was so caught up in thinking, I barely noticed what I scrawling. But my pencil sure knew where my thoughts were. Because on the sheet of once off-white, blue-lined paper were countless pencil lead-caused scribbles.

In a corner there was a tally of three, probably from when I was thinking of the possibilities of why he wouldn't like me anymore.

I added another tally: He's just a wishy-washy, confusing boy.

I wish that was it.

But it's been a week.

I shook my head, focusing on something else.

Another portion of the paper was taken up with scribbles with barely legible bubble writing underneath. I believe most of the words were "Fabian" or "Fabes" or... I think one was "Fabina".

_Stupid incomprehendable inner workings of my mind..._

Underneath that on the paper was what looked like a verse of a song.

_I used to know my place,  
Was a spot next to you,  
Now I'm searching my room for an empty seat,  
'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on._

My subconscious works wonders, doesn't it?

I looked the verse over again. And hey- it was pretty good. Maybe if we weren't in history, I could work on it in as a song. I decided that, as soon as we got home, I would start working on the rest of it.

Just then, I heard a bell, and I looked up from the "work" that I had been doing. Mr. Winkler let us free from this place.

I was eternally grateful.

I turned to see Fabian, who tried his best to rush out of class before I could confront him.

I didn't bother calling his name, knowing that in the low probability that he heard me over the squealing coming from Amber, and the crowds of feet stomping their way out the school, he wouldn't respond anyway. That's the point of _ignoring_ someone.

I tried another method. My limbs worked faster than I could think through the plan. I tore the bottom half of the sheet I was working on out of my notebook, and ran it to Fabian. He was faced in the other direction, packing up, not wanting to catch a glimpse of my eyes, and I couldn't blame him.

I grabbed him by the shoulders, whipping him around to face me. I ran him to the window. That same window that Rufus held us hostage against. That same night we kissed.

He was completely defenseless and caught off guard. I got him at the perfect time.

"Fabian. Before you run away-" I looked him in the eye, serious, just as serious as the look that Fabian gladly returned.

"I really do have to get going. You know me, always punctual. I also have some homework, and I have to meet with Mrs.-" I cut him off just as he had done to me. I knew I had to get _right_ to the point.

"Fabian. I know that this was the wrong way to approach the situation, but you need to do something for me." I tried to catch his eyes again, but he just looked down, and kept trying to look down. "Okay, listen. Here's a verse to a song. It's country. Make the music... please. Then meet me in your room tonight. I'll leave you alone all afternoon. And if you don't want to talk to me again after that... fine. I'll leave you alone until we both graduate."

I handed Fabian the slip of paper and walked away, not looking back.

I walked home; alone, something I was used to lately. I had walked home alone every day this week. But that's okay, it gives me time to think. All of the 5 days I walked home alone I thought about different things.

Well, different things, but all on one subject.

Monday, I thought about how he sat next to Mick in history. And French. And drama. I stopped a few times, just staring at the way the breeze met each individual blade of green grass before going on its way, trying to set balance to the universe. I thought of myself as the grass. Grounded but free, lively, always there, but being used. Fabian was the wind. I felt used by him. I haven't known him for more than a few months, but he made me feel loved. But he went his own way.

And I was left behind.

Tuesday, I was humming a song to myself, acting busy, making it look like I could care less if Fabian talked to me or not. He had spent the entire weekend ignoring me, anyhow. He passed me on my way home that day. We shared a quick glance before he rushed off, pretending that there was something far more interesting around the corner.

There wasn't.

Wednesday, Amber stopped by to chat for a while. So I wasn't _completely_ alone that day. But we talked about him. She noticed it too. And we all know how Amber is with speaking her mind... but she only made me worry more. She told me to do something other than watch him run away from me. Good advice that I haven't followed yet.

But I was going to.

Yesterday, we had a school assembly. It was crowded and the Anubis house was smashed into a corner with eight seats. I sat on one end, and next to me was Amber, who was talking to me about how amazing Alfie is. Then Patricia with Joy next to her. Mara sat next to Jerome, holding his hand, and then Alfie. Then was Mick. Fabian sat as far away as possible to me. And the whole walk home I thought about what I did.

And what I _should've_ done.

I ran home today. Faster than my legs could take me. I tripped four times, my hair was messed up, my face was dirty, my skinny jeans were ripped, my makeup was worn out and almost gone. But I could care less.

Because I had my song.

As soon as I walked in the door, I ran upstairs. Trudy must have guessed that something was wrong, since I skipped the daily routine of greeting her and asking if she wanted any assistance. But I guess I've been acting a bit off lately, anyway. So I paid no attention to it.

She probably didn't, either.

I slowed down while passing Victor's office (I know how he can get), and speeding back up when I reached the hallway to my room, slamming both doors behind me. I cleared the papers and various lip glosses on the vanity onto the floor, telling myself that I was going to pick it up as soon as I got the chance. But this was more important at the moment.

As soon as I had it all recorded, I raced downstairs, holding it close to my chest for dear life. I realized that supper was almost ready, and everyone was at the table . Everyone except for Fabian. I snuck up to his door, something that I became great at lately. You know, being "sleuthy" and stuff.

I heard a strum of guitar, a groan, and another strum. This one lasting longer. "Okay, let's see.." I heard from the other side of the door, slightly muffled by the obstruction.

From this side, I could just see Fabian sitting on his bed, practicing the chords, closing his brown eyes and frowning slightly. I smiled to myself, my heart aching to see that expression just once more. He's so cute when he concentrates. Or when he does anything, really.

I sat there for about three minutes and figured he was done. I knew how I was going to fit the lyrics into the music, and I decided to let him come to supper, which was just about to start, if it hasn't already. I was too busy daydreaming.

Again.

I tapped my knuckles on the hollow wood casually, as if I just arrived outside. "Fabian, it's time for din- supper. Get outta your bedroom." I heard a shuffling, and again I painted a picture of Fabian on the other side of the door, getting up from the guitar and the pile of sheet music that he made, jumping over Mick's sports equipment.

I jumped at the sound of the doorknob rattling, and quickly ran into the dining room for dinner.

After countless random conversations and our meal, I went into Fabians room, waiting for him. I picked up the top piece of sheet music, examining it. But I gave up; I know I can't read sheet music. I'm more like the type of person who learns by listening, less visually.

I saw the beautiful brunette knock on his own door, shy as always. At least I know that _that_ hasn't changed. I nodded him in, motioning for him to shut the door and sit on the bed. I didn't have to speak, we just started.

He started strumming, and I stared at his fingers, when I usually would have stared at his mouth and eyes. I guess I was shy also. Or was I just completely fascinated by the movement of his fingers across the strings, flicking each one delicately and with deep concentration. I looked up at his face, which motioned for me to begin singing.

_"I used to think one day I'd tell the story of us,  
How we met and the sparks flew instantly.  
And people would say they're the lucky ones."_

I started off looking away, shy of my voice. I didn't want to know how bad I stunk at singing, especially after the emotional rollercoaster I was put through all week. But he kept playing so I continued to sing.

_"I used to know my place,  
Was a spot next to you,  
Now I'm searching my room for an empty seat,  
'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on."_

I knew I had to look at him, watch his expression during that last verse. The one I wrote today in history. I hoped I got through to him. His look faltered slightly when I mentioned searching the room for an empty seat. I smiled lightly, trying to hide my excitement for the rest of the song.

_"Oh,  
A simple complication,  
Miscommunication,  
Leads to problems."_

There had been plenty of miscommunication all week, and we were both done. We looked into each other's eyes, now. Something we wouldn't let each other do all week. And I felt close to him. Nothing was explained, but at the same time, I felt comforted. Now more than I had since his soft lips were placed carefully onto mine.

_"So many things that I wish you knew,  
So many walls that I can't break through!"_

My voice got louder, and I knew that on the other side of the door, there were people spying on us. Because there were _always_ people on the outside of doors here. But I couldn't care less at the moment, because I was getting through to Fabian.

Finally.

_"Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room,  
And we're not speaking.  
And I'm dying to know, is it killing you,  
Like it's killing me, and.  
I don't know what to say,  
Since a twist of fate,  
When it all broke down."_

We were both glad that I came up with the song. I'm sure of it, because this is how we communicated. We were both thinking of assembly in Thursday. I could tell.

_"And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy, now..."_

We both kind of faded out, stopping for a moment to look at each other. I looked into warm spheres, ones that said sorry. "Fabian, I- I still want to finish, we just..." I faded out, and I knew he understood.

"Yeah... we need to talk. I know, I've been acting like such a... um..." He stumbled, at loss for words, laughing and looking away to shield embarrassment.

"You've been acting like a confusing... confusing boy. Like the people at my old school in America. Ignoring me. Like, all the time. Even though they claim to be my friend... But I get over it, don't worry." I diverted the conversation, which (by cause of my babbling) was now going south.

I went on with the song, not bothering to wait for the music to start up again.

_"Next chapter."_

I looked away again, and he started up playing once more, hesitantly and slowly, but still there.

_"How'd we end up this way,  
Singing nervously,  
Pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy.  
And you're doing your best to,  
Avoid me."_

I thought of Tuesday, and I hoped that he was, too. I remember looking at him for a split second... and that's all I needed to think about before I almost broke out into tears. But I held it in with all my might.

_"I'm starting to think one day,  
I'll tell the story of us.  
When I was losing my mind,  
When I saw you here."_

I stopped myself from looking at him, though it took some serious concentration. I could feel his eyes burning deep craters in the back of my head. And I could see it as he strummed on his acoustic guitar.

_"But you held your pride,  
Like you should've held,  
Me."_

He stopped strumming then. Out of the blue, and even without looking, I could see him mad. Mad at me?

"Listen Nina. You don't get it." He wasn't mad, I could tell by his tone. He was highly frustrated, but not mad.

"I get that you don't like me anymore. I shouldn't have kissed you like that..." I sighed and looked away, afraid to see his reaction to my confession.

"No! Nina... I was afraid... I mean, I didn't..." He looked at me as another tear feel from my eye, and I wiped it away, quickly before he could notice it, and I started up singing again with an incredibly shaky voice. I didn't need to know why he was ignoring me, I still needed to feel the closure of ending the song with pride.

I sniffled before he could protest and sat up straight.

_"Oh,  
I'm scared to see the ending.  
Why are we pretending,  
This is nothing."_

I cleared my voice before continuing, and he strummed without thinking, softly.

_"I'd tell you I miss you,  
But I don't know how.  
I've never heard silence quite this,  
Loud."_

"Nina." He whispered, stopping the strings of his guitar from vibrating. I forced my head to turn to him, while my mind screamed not to.

"Fabian." This got a smirk out of him while my lips kept still.

"Listen. I didn't mean to make you cry. I would never want to make you cry. Never. You know that, right?" His smirk changed to a serious look almost instantly while talking to me. He tried to capture my eyes that roamed around the room and landed on him, unable to break free.

"I guess..." I tilted my head, confused at his expression. He looked pained, and at the same time, happy. He was confused, but looked deep into my eyes with no problem. Man, does this boy confuse the hell out of me...

"I've been ignoring you... I mean... I _haven't_ been ignoring you. I mean. I have. I just... I didn't... Nina I'm a shy person, you know that? I'm shy, and I am probably bad at kissing, and.. I'm easily embarrassed..." He looked down, and I smiled. Hugely. I felt _so unbelievably _relieved.

_It's not because of me..._

I made him face me and hugged him tightly. Not knowing what to do next, I took his hand and limply strummed it against the strings of the guitar and continued to sing.

_"Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room,  
And we're not speaking.  
And I'm dying to know, is it killing you,  
Like it's killing me, and.  
I don't know what to say,  
Since a twist of fate,  
When it all broke down._

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy, now."_

At the instrumental break, he looked up at me, frowning his little frown, the little spark in his eyes sparkling, concentrating. He's just adorable.

_Can boys be adorable? Because he _really_ is._

_"This is looking like a contest.  
Of who can act like they can last.  
But I liked it better when you were on my side."_

_The battle's in your hands, now.  
But I would lay my armor down,  
If you say you'd rather love than fight."_

He looked up at me, his body moving with his arm, and his concentration frown (that he knows I just adore) plastered on his adorable face. He mouthed the words: "I'd rather love than fight...". Smirking, I almost faltered at the next words.

_"So many things that you wish I knew,  
But the story of us might be ending soon."_

I looked up again, Fabian shook his head fiercely, taking his hand off the guitar for a moment to glide across my face with love.

_"Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room,  
And we're not speaking.  
And I'm dying to know, is it killing you,  
Like it's killing me, and.  
I don't know what to say,  
Since a twist of fate,  
When it all broke down._

_"And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy,  
Now,  
Now,  
Now!"_

I increased volume, I knew that if there weren't people already on the other side of the door, that there would be right now, even though they missed most of the song. I smirked at the thought.

_"And we're not speaking_

_"And I'm dying to know,  
Is it killing you,  
Like it's killing me, and!"_

Fabian and I started shuffling on the bed, re-adjusting ourselves close to each other. Shoulder to shoulder, we were almost done with the song.

_"I don't know what to say,  
Since a twist of fate,  
'Cause we're going down._

_"And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy, now."_

But it wasn't. Because, after that line, Fabian was convinced that we were done. He set down his guitar beside him and grabbed my jaw with both of his shaking, delicate hands. With what I'm sure took all of his courage and bravery, kissed me full on the lips, carefully. At least, I think; it was all a blur, my mind was clouded, my vision tweaked. He kissed me so beautifully; I could feel it in my knees. **(AN: Super special oatmeal chocolate chip cookies if you can tell me what movie that's from) **We broke apart after about... who am I kidding, it felt like forever in not enough time.

I rested my chin on his shoulder and hugged him around, afraid to let go, as if he could disappear any moment.

And I softly whispered in his ear, grinning: "_The end."_


End file.
